1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic film sensor using a magnetic film such as GMR, AMR, TMR, and MR films and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, sensors have been in use in various fields, and demands therefor have greatly been increasing. For example, acceleration sensors employing a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) technology have been mounted in digital media products such as cellular phones, notebook personal computers, digital cameras, and portable music players.
They have also been employed in the forms of pressure sensors, temperature sensors, and acceleration sensors in the field of car electronics, whereas image sensors have been mounted in cellular phones, digital cameras, and the like. Further, various sensors have been in use along with the MEMS technology in the aerospace field or military industry.
In particular, a number of sensors applying the MEMS technology have been employed in commercial products, and their application has been advancing in various forms such as sensors for robots and pressure sensors for car tires.
The sensors using the MEMS technology thus include various types of sensors such as pressure sensors, temperature sensors, and acceleration sensors. The following will explain the structure, operation, and the like of a pressure sensor by way of example among them.